Clipboards are often used by medical and other technical personnel-to prepare and hold documents. Clipboards typically include a clamping mechanism for securing paper to a hard flat surface suitable for writing upon. The primary advantage of conventional clipboards is that they provide a suitable surface for preparing written documents in situations where other suitable surfaces are not available. For example, medical personnel typically require the use of a clipboard when preparing patient records, prescriptions and other medical documents. Typically, medical personnel are standing or sitting near a patient without the convenience of a desk or table surface. Similarly, other technical personnel often utilize a clipboard in the field when servicing equipment and the like.
Documents carried around with a clipboard are typically secured thereto using the clipboard's clamping mechanism. To write upon paper secured to a clipboard, any documents already secured to the clipboard must be raised up to permit access to the paper or must be moved behind the paper being written upon. Accordingly, writing on paper secured to a clipboard and accessing information in other documents secured to a clipboard may be somewhat cumbersome. Furthermore, searching for information in documents clamped to a clipboard in a conventional manner may be somewhat cumbersome.